Baile
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Que Maka y Soul discutieran no era ninguna novedad, sin embargo, en la fiesta de navidad, las palabras de Maka no podían dejar de resonar en las cabezas del equipo Albarn-Eater: "¡Tal vez el problema es que seguimos siendo compañeros!"


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater, desafortunadamente, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okhubo.**

 **Baile**

—Bien Maka, terminamos ¡Estás hermosa! — dijo Liz con una gran sonrisa, para después empezar a quitar los tubos de su cabello con ayuda de Tsubaki.

—Hay que apresurarnos, ya casi es hora— mencionó Tsubaki con su habitual tono calmado.

La Albarn volteó a ver el reloj de pared; las siete cuarenta. Era verdad, faltaba poco, y si llegaban a Shibusen un minuto después de las ocho en punto, Kid las mataría. Y es que vamos, era la primera fiesta de Navidad que ofrecía Kid como Shinigami-sama, y con el tratado con las brujas, así que debía ser perfecta.

Maka se puso de pie y se dirigió a un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Liz en su habitación. Observó su reflejo, el cual mostraba un lindo vestido rojo y largo, acompañado por un suave maquillaje y delicados rizos en su cabello; sonrió, le agradaba. Sin embargo su ánimo no estaba acorde a su imagen y a la celebración.

El motivo no era novedad; había discutido con Soul después de una misión en Inglaterra, pero no podía negar que había sido una pelea muy fuerte, tanto que ella dijo cosas que en realidad no quería decir, y él otras que no estaba segura de si eran verdad.

La técnico llevó una mano a su pecho, apretando fuertemente la tela que lo cubría; le punzaba, sentía sus piernas flaquear levemente… ella era una idiota, los dos eran idiotas, y eso le dolía.

Maka suspiró. En verdad que no podía tener un mejor espíritu de celebración.

— ¿Estás bien? — Maka dio un pequeño saltito cuando aquella suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó la cabeza, viendo sobre su hombro, y encontró a Tsubaki sonriéndole dulcemente, invitándola a contar su problema.

—Tsubaki-chan, me asustaste, ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación hacer eso? — bromeó la Albarn, girando el cuerpo, quedando de frente a su amiga.

—Lo sé. — Respondió la chica, riendo amistosamente— Sin embargo, cuando una amiga se queda frente a un espejo con la mirada perdida,y casi arrancando la tela de su vestido, creo que cambia la situación ¿Pasa algo, Maka-chan?

Maka bajó parcialmente la cabeza. No quería llorar, no iba a llorar, pero realmente era difícil.

—Nada que no sepas ya, Tsubaki-chan.

El gesto de la pelinegra cambió radicalmente, comprendiendo el momento con rapidez. Todas en la habitación estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba con sus dos amigos, y les entristecía; porque ver a Maka, la chica más inteligente de la clase, y que fue parte fundamental para derrotar al Kishin, ahí, sin la menor idea de qué hacer para arreglar las cosas, era muy deprimente.

Y es que Tsubaki no soportaba ver a sus amigos sufrir, tal vez esa era su mayor debilidad, y su mejor virtud al mismo tiempo.

La chica Nakatsukasa, sin una mejor idea, se limitó a envolver a Maka en sus brazos, dándole un cálido abrazo como si de su mamá se tratase.

—Todo va a estar bien— comenzó a hablar la ninja con tono cariñoso— Maka-chan es fuerte, y muy inteligente, va a saber qué hacer.

—Tsubaki-chan…

Caricias suaves en su cabeza; las manos de Tsubaki eran muy tibias y suaves.

— ¡Oh! ¡Abrazo grupal! — se escuchó a Patty gritar, soltando una de sus típicas carcajadas— ¡Vamos, hermana!

— ¡No, no! ¡Espera Patty, mis uñas! — reclamó Liz sin éxito alguno, siendo jalada por su hermana con brusquedad, guiándola donde sus amigas, y uniéndose al abrazo — Ok, ok— dijo, cediendo ante la chiquilla.

— ¡Maka-chan, te animaremos! — exclamó con felicidad la rubia de cabello corto.

La Albarn no pudo evitar sonreír.

— _Gracias…_ — murmuró la última técnico de Death Scythe. Segundos después, el abrazo se rompió, y Liz acomodó cuidadosamente un mechón de su cabello que había caído. — ¡Bien! Es hora de ir a la fiesta, si no queremos que su maniático técnico nos corte en ocho partes iguales. — Dijo con entusiasmo, sacando unos sonoros "¡Si, señora!" de sus acompañantes.

— ¡Sí, veremos quién gana la carrera a Shibusen! — gritó Patty con las manos levantas, causando confusión en las chicas, quienes no tenían idea a que se refería.

— ¿De qué hablas, Patty-chan?

— ¡Fácil, Tsubaki-chan! — Respondió, con su usual risa alocada, palmeando los hombros de la pelinegra— La fiesta empieza a las ocho, ¡Y faltan cinco minutos para eso!

Tres miradas se toparon con miedo enfrascado en cada una de ellas…

— ¡Shibusen queda a diez minutos de aquí!

Pensamiento en conjunto… _Mierda…_

Salieron corriendo de la mansión, Liz y Tsubaki iban poniéndose los zapatos en el camino. Aunque quisieran, no se detuvieron a mirar los adornos de navidad- un poco góticos para encajar con el ambiente de Death City.

 _"Maldito niño traumado, ni siendo Shinigami-sama puede dejar sus caprichos…"_ pensó la Thompson mayor, cuándo la fatiga por fin estaba apareciendo después de haber corrido casi cuatro calles. Digo, Maka era técnico y estaba acostumbrada, Tsubaki era una ninja con alto rendimiento, y Patty, bueno, era Patty; Pero Liz, su acondicionamiento físico se limitaba a cambiar las páginas de sus revistas y cambiarse de ropa.

Unos minutos después, las cuatro mujeres llegaron al lugar y se acercaron al portón, el cual se encontraba cerrado. Se suponía que debía estar abierto; Maka frunció el ceño, y después de compartir una mirada con Liz, el arma sacó un espejo- que obviamente siempre llevaba- y se lo entregó a la técnico.

42-42-564… el rostro del Shinigami-sama actual se reflejó.

—Hey, Kid-kun, dejaron el portón cerrado, y estamos afuera ¿Podrías abrir?

La comunicación se cortó de repente.

Escucharon el "click" de la puerta al abrirse, dejando ver a un pelinegro, con tres rayas blancas en la cabeza, y un gesto de total indiferencia.

—Gracias Kid— dijo Maka con una sonrisa y empezando a caminar para pasar— ¿Porqué cerraste la…

Un brazo le impidió la entrada.

—Son, exactamente las 8:02— mencionó con tono quisquilloso— La fiesta empezó exactamente a las 8:00. Puedo entenderlo de otros con los que no trato mucho, pero de ustedes…

—Kid-kun, por favor, venimos corriendo— pidió la amable pelinegra, inclinándose un poco ante el muchacho.

—Bien— las muchachas sonrieron y se adelantaron a la puerta, sin embargo, eso no estaba en los planes del shinigami— Volveré a abrir a las 8:08, una hora simétrica, y desde esa hora se quedará abierto toda la noche. Mientras tanto, por favor esperen.

Tres de las chicas guardaron un profundo silencio, frustradas. La pequeña rubia simplemente reía como loca.

Kid sonrió con orgullo, asintiendo con la cabeza; su deber, además de proteger Death City y el legado de su padre, era mantener la sagrada simetría en orden. Sí, prioridades son prioridades, y él era responsable y correcto.

En ese momento, tal vez porque no había mucho ruido, se escuchó algo tronar. El problema era que Kid no sabía que había sido la paciencia de Elizabeth Thompson.

 _Patty…_ murmuró con tono sombrío. Su hermanita la miró, y asintió, acercándose a su técnico con saltitos infantiles.

—Kid-kun— inició la infantil voz de la Thompson menor. Pasó sus manos por las solapas del saco del chico, cosa que lo hizo alzar una ceja… hasta que la rubia lo jaló hacia sí con brusquedad— ¡Escucha, pequeño pedazo de mierda, no voy a esperar aquí hasta que a tu estúpido trasero asimétrico se le ocurra moverse a abrirnos! ¡Muévete!

¡Crack! Algo volvió a tronar, pero esta vez, no era la paciencia de Liz, pero sí algo muy profundo en el pelinegro, tal vez su amor a sí mismo.

—Soy…soy… ¡Un cerdo asimétrico! — colapso. El excelso Shinigami-sama estaba tirado en el suelo, haciendo una ridícula rabieta como si de un crío se tratase.

—Agh, ustedes adelántense chicas, yo me quedaré un momento— indicó Liz, agachándose para quedar a la altura de su técnico y empezar a consolarlo.

Muchos pies pasaron por encima del muchacho, quien estaba lloriqueando en posición fetal. Liz suspiró, pero inesperadamente, una sonrisilla socarrona se apoderó de su rostro. Era cierto que los berrinches de Kid la sacaban de quicio, pero cuando llegaba la parte de animarlo, ella se alegraba; era extraño, pero algo cálido la invadía al saber que ella podía ayudarlo.

Por otro lado, cuando las tres chicas entraron al salón, no sabían si encontrarse sorprendidas o pensar un "ya me lo imaginaba"- bueno, tal vez Patty no tanto, ya que lo que pasaba por su mente era algo muy desconocido.

Series con foquitos en formas de ocho, el árbol de navidad tenía esferas con detalles estrictamente simétricos, y en la punta, en vez de una estrella, tenía un triángulo. Los adornos eran completamente proporcionados, y las mesas estaban puestas en filas alineadas y pulcras.

Todo en ese salón gritaba: ¡Kid, Kid, Kid!

Sin embargo, en el centro de la mesa principal, había algo que desentonaba con toda la decoración; una estatua de hielo, representando a Shinigami-sama, se alzaba ahí, donde todos la pudieran ver.

Hermoso. Era lo único que podían pensar al verla.

— ¡Hey, hasta que llegaron! ¡Se perdieron la entrada triunfal de este gran hombre! — la risa histérica del de cabello azul no se hizo esperar.

Los dos muchachos se habían acercado a ellas. Soul iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su saco negro; Llevaba un traje muy parecido al que usaba en la Black Room, y parecía estar buscando de alguna manera la mirada de Maka. Y, bueno, Black llevaba una corbata, mal amarrada, pero la llevaba, y eso era ganancia.

— ¡Black Star! ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó alarmada la hoja demoniaca, al reparar en el gran golpe que tenía el chico en su rostro, el cual Patty estaba picando con un dedo mientras reía.

El albino suspiró.

—En su "entrada triunfal", saltó de una cortina, y derribó la estatua de un ocho que Kid había mandado a hacer— Soul sonrió levemente— creo que ya no hay necesidad de contarles el resto, ¿No?

—Ay Black Star— murmuró con cansancio la pelinegra, tomando su frente con la mano mientras negaba. En verdad era un idiota— Ven, vamos a la enfermería, curaré tu golpe.

—No te preocupes Tsubaki, este golpe no es nada para mí, ¡Porque un hombre que superará a los dioses no tiene ningún…— la voz del chico se fue disminuyendo cada vez más, ya que Tsubaki lo jalaba con suavidad del brazo, directo a la enfermería.

Maka observó con temor como su amiga la abandonaba vilmente, para curar a su idiota tecnico. Estaba tensa, pero suspiró al recordar que Patty aun se encontraba…

¡¿Dónde estaba Patty?! Ahora sí, no sabía qué hacer.

Había mucha gente que rodeaba a Soul y Maka, sin embargo parecía que sólo estaban ellos dos, con su ambiente de tensión e incomodidad, parados junto a la entrada como idiotas, sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer. Era un asco total.

—Eh, ¿Lindas decoraciones, no? — Maka se maldijo mentalmente. No había sido muy inteligente que digamos.

— ¿Enserio? Yo creo que son muy…Kid— la chica rió. Aun podían bromear, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía que discutir algunas cosas, cosas que ella no tenía muchas ganas de tocar.

Soul, por su parte, estaba tanto dolido y arrepentido, como confundido. Pero, a diferencia de Maka, él si quería dejar las cosas claras, y llegar a una conclusión que los ayudará a saber que harían a partir de ahora; ya no quería seguir con rodeos.

—Ah, voy por algo de beber, nos vemos…— el intento de escape de la chica fue truncado por la mano del albino, que la tomó por el brazo, y clavó sus orbes rojos en los suyos con seriedad.

—Maka, creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿No?

—Bien, ¿Vamos al balcón? — él asintió.

Caminaron hacia el balcón entre saludos de sus compañeros- los recientes acontecimientos habían hecho que toda la comunidad escolar los conociera y admirara- además de una que otra fan del chico que los interceptaba con intenciones que no le agradaban mucho a Maka.

Afortunadamente, llegaron a su destino sanos y salvos. Se acomodaron, recargando sus codos en la barra de cemento. Maka temblaba suavemente; tenía miedo de escuchar la verdad y que fuera algo que ella no deseaba.

—En nuestra primera navidad juntos, terminamos aquí, platicando de lo que queríamos para el futuro— empezó Soul, con cierto gesto nostálgico. Se escuchaba tranquilo, y eso le daba desconfianza a la Albarn— Ahí fue cuando me contaste sobre tu situación familiar. Fue cool…

Maka lo volteó a ver con confusión, cómo si algo de lo que había dicho no le pareciera. Soul inmediatamente lo captó.

— ¡No me refiero a que tu situación fuera cool! Si no que, nuestra confianza se elevó. Eso fue lo genial.

—Un equipo se basa en confianza— mencionó la chica, soltando un suspiro. — Soul, yo…

— ¡Makita-chaaaan! — esa voz. Por primera vez, Maka se alegró de que su padre apareciera— Makita, te vez hermosa.

El albino puso cara de pocos amigos. Le dirigió una mirada a Maka, como diciendo: "Estamos en algo importante" sin embargo, la chica había encontrado una oportunidad.

— ¡Papá! Qué bueno que estás aquí— Soul levantó una ceja— yo, quiero bailar contigo. Ya sabes, por navidad.

— ¡Makita-chan! ¡Vamos! — ella no pudo decir nada más, cuando fue jalada por su padre.

— ¡Maka! — gritó Soul, pero ya era tarde. Suspiró; sería una larga noche.

Spirit estaba alegre. Su querida bebé estaba bailando con él, sin necesidad de rogarle por una hora o armar una escenita que terminara con Stein lanzándole un bisturí. Aunque, por más que le doliera, el antiguo Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama intuía o, más bien, sabía que su hija no había accedido a pasar tiempo con él por mero gusto, si no que parecía querer alejarse del mocoso.

Eso definitivamente era muy extraño.

— ¿Pasa algo, Makita-chan?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Es sólo que, estaba viendo a Stein-sensei y a Marie-sensei, ¿En un mes más nacerá su hijo, no? Me alegra mucho que el profesor por fin pueda ser feliz.

—Stein se lo merece— " _Aunque haya tratado de incrustarme un tornillo en el cráneo_ "— pero, no me refería a eso ¿Pasó algo contigo y con el mocoso aprovechado?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó un poco esquiva.

—Porque estás bailando conmigo.

Maka lo miró. Por más que su padre pareciera un idiota, era un ente muy inteligente. Ella bajó levemente la cabeza y resopló.

—Es una historia larga, papá.

—Pues si va a hacer que por fin te alejes de ese niño— Maka lo miró mal. Spirit había soltado eso de repente, pero muy en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que no era verdad.

Era cierto que, al principio, el pelirrojo quería matar al arma de su hija, y había una simple razón: le recordaba a él mismo. Y eso le infundía un miedo terrible, temor a que ese albino le causara el mismo daño que él le había hecho a Kami; pero no fue así.

Al pasar de los años, Soul Eater, antes Evans, le había demostrado que jamás dañaría a su hija, y que era capaz de ofrecer su propia vida por ella, prueba de ello: Italia, donde su hija lloraba, culpándose una y otra vez por el muchacho al que un enorme tajo le atravesaba el pecho, y por el que, en un futuro, su vida se viera cambiada por la sangre negra.

Y todo eso le pudo haber pasado a su hija, si no hubiera sido por él.

—Pero, por muy increíble que parezca, no quiero que lo hagas— habló el hombre, alejando su vista de su hija, quien estaba sorprendida— ¿Eres feliz con él, no Makita? Y, aunque me pese aceptarlo, ese mocoso también lo es contigo.

—A veces las cosas cambian, aunque no lo queramos.

—Makita-chan, no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, y tampoco sé si quieres contármelo, pero lo que sí sé, es que no deberías de evitar lo inevitable. — Spirit paró en seco de balancearse, su pequeña estaba lagrimeando.

—Yo, dije cosas estúpidas, simplemente quiero regresar el tiempo y evitar esto.

—Pero no puedes, nadie puede. — Dijo, acariciando la cabeza de Maka con cariño— no vas a lograr nada evitando los problemas, y tú no eres así Maka. Solo ve y di lo que tienes que decir; así como luchaste por acabar con Asura, hazlo por tu felicidad. Posees el suficiente coraje para hacerlo.

 _"Coraje que yo no tuve"_

—Papá…

La música terminó. Maka sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y vio la mirada de su padre alzarse un poco. Volteó la cabeza, unos ojos rojos enfrentaban a los aguamarina de Spirit.

— ¿Puedo, viejo?

La Death Scythe mayor sonrió, más a fuerza que de ganas, frunciendo las cejas.

—Estaré vigilándote, mocoso— dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, alejándose hacia donde estaban Stein y Marie, mirando la escena.

—Lo sé, viejo verde. — Soul tomó a la rubia de la mano, volteándola para que quedara frente a él, y poniendo una mano en su cintura, empezando a balancearse a un ritmo de jazz suave que la banda tocaba al fondo del lugar. — Por favor, no me pises muy fuerte.

—Tú odias bailar, y más si estás en público— le recordó Maka, extrañada por la repentina acción del albino, no obstante, al chico parecía no importarle lo más mínimo.

— ¿Ibas a tratar de evitarme toda la noche? a veces eres muy testaruda, ¿Sabes? — suspiró. Maka apartó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño; su situación no impedía que se molestara porque él le recordara sus defectos — Bien, ya me cansé, y creo que no me gustaría pasar toda la navidad de esta manera, así que, ¿En verdad piensas que es tiempo de separarnos?

La pregunta le cayó a la Albarn como balde de agua fría. Un flaskback le llegó a la cabeza como rayo, posicionándola a ella furiosa, vociferando: "¡Tal vez el problema es que seguimos siendo un equipo!"

—No. Soul yo…— un dedo sobre sus labios la acalló.

—Hablaste mucho antes, es mi turno. — Maka asintió. La mano del muchacho había vuelto a su cintura— Hemos pasado mucho tiempo siendo compañeros, y ha sido cool. Sin embargo, Maka, creo que no has comprendido que mi deber como arma es protegerte…

— Tu deber es protegerme Soul, pero no voy a permitir que mueras por mí. — Comenzó Maka, sintiendo la frustración, el enojo y tristeza apoderándose lentamente de ella— Ese Kishin casi te atraviesa el pecho, ¿Y yo que hubiera hecho?

Soul llevó una mano a los ojos de la chica, limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a salir.

—Vivir. Es cierto, mi deber como arma se limita a protegerte, pero también es mi decisión morir por ti.

Maka paró; Él decidía si morir o no, no podía hacer nada contra eso.

—Sobrevivimos contra el Kishin, ya no hay que matar brujas, pero aun así seguimos en peligro. Soy fuerte a tu lado, Soul, y no me imagino con otra arma que no seas tú, aunque…— ella lo miró. Su rostro fue ocupado por una pequeña sonrisa, que no reflejaba felicidad— No quiero perderte. Siempre me proteges, te frustras por tus habilidades de pelea en solitario, sin embargo tu vida ha peligrado incontables veces por mi culpa. Llegué a la conclusión de que, en Inglaterra, no estaba molesta contigo, sin no conmigo; es por eso que te dije lo de separarnos, porque, aun por muy egoísta que suene, no quiero arriesgarte más.

La canción acabó. El albino jaló a la muchacha al balcón más cercano, cerrando los portones de este cómo pudo, y envolviendo a Maka con sus brazos. Ella se aferró a su saco, era cálido, aun más que Tsubaki.

Se sentía bien, siempre se sentía bien.

—Maka, ¿Enserio? Peleamos contra el Kishin, con Arachne, Medusa ¿Y hasta ahora te preocupa que yo muera? — extrañamente, el Evans sonaba burlón, de hecho una risita se le había escapado.

Maka enfureció; se separó de él, golpeando a su arma en el brazo con considerable fuerza.

— ¡Siempre me ha preocupado, imbécil!

—Oye, nosotros elegimos este camino. Sabíamos de ante mano las consecuencias y peligros, y aun así, decidimos continuar.

La técnico infló las mejillas.

—Cuando dejé a mi familia, y vine a Shibusen, tuve claro desde el principio que el técnico daba las instrucciones, y que tenía el deber de protegerlo. Al principio te cuidaba por mi deber, porque no quería regresar a mi antigua vida, y ser visto como inferior ante los ojos de mi padre; después tú y los demás se convirtieron en mi vida. — La Albarn se sonrojó, él sonrió, mostrando sus colmilludos dientes — Dejé de resguardarte por obligación, si no por aprecio. Es cierto, muchas veces me he frustrado por mis pocas habilidades de pelea en solitario, pero no hago lo que hago porque quiera compensar eso, si no porque no quiero perderte por ello.

Silencio. Maka estaba un poco más aliviada; siempre tendría miedo de perder a Soul, pero sabía que no podían separarse, no querían separarse. Se complementaban, nunca lograría una sincronización tan perfecta con otra persona que no fuera él, y mucho menos tendría una vida tan placentera, cálida y feliz.

—No quiero alejarme de ti— dijo la chica, apartando un mechón de cabellos de su cara, y dirigiendo al chico un gesto arrepentido— Lo siento.

—Siempre he dicho que eres la compañera más cool ¿No? Así que a mí no me apetece separarnos, si algún día quieres hacerlo, será tu decisión— metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. La miró, y a Maka le dio un mal presentimiento— Además, Maka, a estas alturas todos sabemos que me amas demasiado cómo para separarte de mí.

El rojo inundó la cara de la chica. No era una mentira, pero el albino podría no soltar las cosas de esa manera.

—S-Soul, ¡¿Podrías no decir esas cosas con tanta simpleza?!

Soul se acercó a ella, tomándola por la muñeca y guiándola al salón principal de nuevo, ya casi era hora de que Kid diera su discurso, y ellos no habían comido nada.

—No lo negaste— comentó con cierto tono complacido— y ten en cuenta de que, si algún día llegas a querer romper el equipo, yo también te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ir fácilmente.

La Albarn sonrió; eso que hubiera sonado tan cursi en boca de otra persona, había sido muy cool en los labios del albino.

En verdad, no necesitaban decir más.

Ella se había preocupado por nada, había temido por nada. Era estúpida, pero francamente, eso ya no le interesaba.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar al salón, algunos, por no decir muchos, pares de ojos los atacaron. Principalmente los de sus amigos, y las fans del muchacho. Maka notó como la Thompson mayor aceleraba el paso para pedirle explicaciones, seguida por su hermana y su técnico, y por Tsubaki y Black Star.

El problema era que Maka no quería explicar.

—Hey, Soul— El aludido volteó, solamente para ser jalado por sus solapas, y ser invadido, inesperadamente, por un corto beso en sus labios por parte de su compañera.

—En verdad eres cool, Maka Albarn.

Liz estaba con la boca abierta. Los demás sólo sonreían, como diciendo "Ya era hora" y sí, ya la era. Black Star soltaba bendiciones, y se había acercado a su amigo de cabello blanco, golpeándole el hombro mientras lo compadecía por haber conseguido una mujer tan salvaje.

Maka, por supuesto, lo golpeó.

Spirit había mirado el momento junto a Marie y Stein. Por alguna razón incomprensible para muchos, sonreía, levemente, pero lo hacía.

—Pensé que irías a tratar de asesinar a Soul— mencionó Stein, dándole vuelta a su tornillo mientras daba palmaditas en la cabeza de Marie, quien lloraba conmovida por la linda escena de sus alumno…hormonas.

—Es navidad, creo que estás fechas me ablandan.

—En verdad quiero diseccionarte— concluyó el científico, haciendo que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda del pelirrojo, quien empezaba a alejarse lentamente.

Y así, después del discurso de Kid, y luego del espectáculo de comedia que habían montado Kid, Soul y Black, cuando el Shinigami se había puesto a corretear al azulado, mientras el albino perseguía al pelinegro para calmarlo, la noche terminó con los siete amigos mirando a la luna, de donde esperaban sacar a Chrona muy pronto.

—Mañana los regalos los abriremos en su casa Maka, que no se les olvide— recordó Liz, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la Albarn.

—Haré pollo— contestó con simpleza, regresando su vista al cielo, y sintiendo su alma descansar de los sucesos que la habían desequilibrado. Sólo siendo estúpida se alejaría de Soul, y sólo siendo idiota se apartaría de los demás.

Porque, aun con el miedo de perderlos, podrían ser felices.

Todos juntos. Como sería siempre.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Hace tanto que no me pasaba por el fandom de Soul Eater. Me alejé del anime por algunos meses, pero pasó algo que hizo que me volviera a enamorar de mi pareja favorita de anime, y me di cuenta que la tenía un poco abandonada, así que…**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer, y espero pasar más tiempo por aquí porque: ¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¡Hasta agosto! bendita preparatoria.**

 **Besos y abrazos felices desde México, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
